Just a One Night Stand
by Happiness is Love
Summary: Ladies man Edward, meets a sassy Bella at the bar. They don't exactly hit it off, but end up in bed anyway. But she leaves in the middle of the night and he can't get her out of his mind. Did player Edward meet his match or just another notch on his belt
1. Chapter 1

"Blondie, four'o'clock." I casually looked to my left and sure enough, blondie was a hottie.

"I'll be right back guys." I said to my group of friends. I sauntered over to blondie, who was casually leaning against the bar.

"Waiting for your order?" I asked as she surveyed me up and down.

"Waiting _to_ order is more like it." She replied.

"Justin!" I called to the bartender. "A drink for the lady."

She gave me a sexy smirk. Score!

Justin, the bartender came over. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll take two beers." Blondie said. Maybe not a jackpot after all.

"You here with someone?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Just then, a shorter brunette sidled up right between us.

"Rose we need to get the hell out of here." The brunette stated talking, "This complete weirdo…"

"Hmm…Hmm.." I interrupted.

Brunette turned to me, "No thank you, she's not interested."

"Excuse me?" I said offended.

"She's not interested. Are you deaf?" She argued.

"I think _she _can speak for herself." I argued back.

"Fine." Brunette folded her arms. "Rose do you want to have a one night stand with this guy tonight."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…What if I wanted to get her number so I can take her out like a lady, huh?" She scoffed.

"Yeah. Sure. You came up here to ask her out to dinner. I know your type. Your looking to get laid." She said, all high and mighty.

"You don't know anything about me. How do you know I'm not a complete gentleman." At this point we were full on arguing.

She laughed, "You are so full of yourself."

"You know what? You sound like a bitter old lady?"

"Bitter?" She screamed, "Old?"

"I didn't mean you look old. You look really good."

She laughed, "I love how you can make me feel bad and good about myself at the same time."

"It's a gift." We laughed together. "Hey where did your friend go?"

"Aww shit." She cussed.

"Let me buy you a drink." She eyed me suspiciously.

I held up my hands in surrender, "I'm not hitting on you I swear. I've just never met anyone who reminded me of _me._"

"I should really find my friend." She said, but sat down at the bar. "I'll take a Blue Moon, no orange."

"Two Blue Moon's Justin." I turned back to brunette. "So I didn't get your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you."

This chick made me want to poke my eyes out. "Can I get it?"

"Maybe if you ask nicely." She smiled mock sweetness.

"Can I please get your name?" I mocked back.

"Look at you, sounding all gentlemanly." She teased.

Justin came back with our drinks and I turned to her. "It's Bella."

"Edward." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She chugged her beer. "I'll take another."

I shook my head and laughed. "Justin!" He nodded and brought another.

"Oh and I'm not sleeping with you."

"Wasn't planning on it." I shook my head.

Two hours later we were back at my place, having the most amazing night in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm…" I stretch in bed.

Even though I just woke I had a smile on my face.

The spot next to me was empty. I sat up rubbing the area where, hours ago, I had the most beautiful girl in my arms.

"Bella?" I called out, putting on my discarded jeans from last night.

I looked first in the bathroom, and then I checked the kitchen and so on, until I realized that she wasn't here.

"That little shit." I spoke to myself.

Of course! Not only did she know how to piss me off in person, she also knew how to piss me off when she wasn't even here.

"Damn it!" I didn't even get her number.

Great. Just great.

Ring…Ring…

I dove for the phone. "Hello?" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Edward?" Emmett. I slapped myself on the head. She didn't have my number either.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Where the hell are you?" Shit! I ran to my closet.

I fucking forgot that I was meeting Emmett and his sister for breakfast.

"Sorry I went out last night." I said grabbing a clean shirt.

"Just fucking get here." He hung up.

After a quick brush of the teeth and an aspirin, I was out the door.

…

"You're going to like Edward." Jasper, one of Emmett's friends said.

"Don't lie to her Jazz. Edward is a dick. Bella's going to hate him." Emmett said around a mouthful of eggs.

I pushed my food around, unable to ingest anything but coffee. "He sounds charming."

The hangover was killing me, but I only got to see my brother once or twice a year and I wasn't going to spend a second more than I had to in bed.

"What're we doing tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Let's hit the clubs so I can show off my freak." Emmett danced the Guido fist pump.

Both Jasper and I laughed, "Why don't you put your freak away before you hurt someone."

"Don't be jealous that I got all the good dancing genes." He pumped even more.

Jasper and I laughed some more and continued making fun of my brother when a voice interrupted.

…

"Hey I'm here…" I said out of breath.

Walking up to the table Emmett was facing me on the table and Jasper and another woman, I'm assuming Emmett's sister, had their backs to me.

I walked around the table to sit down next to Emmett and that's when I froze. I was between sitting and standing with my ass hanging in midair.

That little bitch!

Of all people she had to end up being Emmett's _baby _sister.

This just kept getting better and better.

"Is that an invitation?" Emmett joked about my current position.

My face turned red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Bella this is one of my best friends, Edward." Emmett introduced. "Edward, Bella."

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hello…" She drawled out, giving me this know look, like she's seen me naked.

I turned red at the thought that she _actually _did see me naked.

"So you're the famous Edward my brother has been telling me so much about." She said in a seductive way. I couldn't believe Emmett or Jasper didn't notice the way she was undressing me with her eyes!

"Umm hmm…" I squirmed in my seat.

"Well Emmett was just saying how we should go out tonight," She leaned forward and I swear she did it so that I could see down her top. "Are you in?"

"Uhh huh…" I blushed even more.

…

Well wasn't this a nice little twist? I could almost see my life turning into a bad comedy.

The guy I hook up with turns out to be my brother's best friend. You couldn't make this shit up.

I wanted to laugh every time I caught Edward with a guilty look on his face. I couldn't help but push him farther.

"Jasper and I have to head back to work." Emmett said paying for the breakfast.

"Aww…Already?" Emmett gave me a kiss on the head and rubbed my hair just like we were kids again.

"Yeah. But Edward's off today." He said brightening up, "I'm sure he'd love to show you around!"

I looked to Edward who was crouched so low in his chair that I swear he was almost nose high with the table.

"Yeah that's great…" He mumbled.

Emmett and Jasper left after saying their goodbyes and Edward was making eye contact with anything except me.

"So…" I whispered siding up next to him, "Your place or mine?"


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help it. The expression on his face was priceless, "Dude I'm fuckin with ya."

I snorted when he still looked like someone shit in his cereal, "You really need to learn how to lighten up."

He pointed his thumb at his chest and complained like a sissy, "Me lighten up?" He exclaimed, "Do you realize what you and I _did _last night."

I shrugged, "If you're worried about Emmett don't. Trust me I can keep a secret."

"Hell no!" He screamed. "You're his baby sister. And I'm his best friend. I have to tell him."

"Suit yourself." I waved for a taxi and hopped in before he started whining again.

The door on the other side opened and Edward plunked himself in.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

…

"Oh come on!" She whined as we drove down Broadway. "Seriously; is this the first time you've ever had a one night stand?"

"No." I said like a four year old, arms crossed.

"Well dude you just need to let it go." She said, "We had sex. I didn't know you were Emmett's friend and you didn't know that I was Emmett's sister. No harm no foul."

"Well now that I do know I need to tell him." I said. "We both do."

She sighed, "I need a drink."

"Too bad." I said, "Alcohol's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Mess?" She batted her eyes, "I enjoyed our night together"

She leaned in closer, trailing her fingers don my chest, gong dangerously close down south. "I love what you can do with your tongue."

"What's wrong with you!" I screamed.

She had the audacity to laugh. "Dude calm down. I'm not going to rape you."

"I need a drink." I mumbled.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, "Driver, taker us to the nearest gay bar!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Before we had the mattress mambo I actually found you kinda interesting." She said to me as we sat at the bar.

Unfortunately the driver _did _bring us to a gay bar, where Bella was the bell of the ball and I was her 'Debbie Downer'.

"Thanks…I think." I mumbled.

"So how did you and Emmett meet?" She asked.

"We've been friends ever since we got hired together."

"I find it funny that you're not really his type." She eyed me up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean." I said offended.

She held her hands up, "Whoa…whoa…It's not an insult."

"Okay…" I gestured to go on.

"I mean," She said seductively, leaning in. "He doesn't usually have _sexy _friends."

I jumped out of my chair and backed away from her.

Of course, she was laughing hysterically. "Oh come on!"

"Dude you need to stop that." I said, sitting back down.

"I like messing with you." She smiled, "You're funny."

For some reason that made me happy.

"I just meant that Emmett doesn't usually hang out with players like you." She went on, "He finds all that shit demeaning."

"Well hey…" I said defensively.

"I don't think it's a bad thing that you're a ladies man," She said. "I'm just stating facts here."

"Thanks…" I said confused. "I think."

She smiled and shook her head, "Oh Edward what are we going to do with you."

…

When he wasn't looking for a walking vagina, Edward was actually a pretty cool guy. I could see why Emmett liked him.

He was funny, and sweet, and even though he was an asshole on the outside, he was still a good guy on the inside.

"Did you want to go to the art museum?" He asked me.

"Art museum?" Was he joking?

"Yeah," He shrugged. "Most chicks like that crap."

"Do I look like most chicks to you?" I asked.

He eyed me up and down, causing my face to flush and my tummy to get all tingly. "No you don't."

We both looked at each other and said at the same time…

"My place or yours?"

…

We made out in the back of the cab the entire ride back to Edwards place. We ruled out my hotel room since Rosalie was there and quickly hopped a cab.

"Mmmm…." I moaned as he pushed me up against his door, unlocking it at the same time.

He pushed us through his doorway and we stumbled into his living room.

I threw my shirt over my head as we made our way to the bedroom, still kissing. His lips molded to mine perfectly, making my knees weak and my breath catch.

"Ouch!" He said when I bit his lower lip.

"Sorry." I giggled, not really sorry.

"Come here." He said aggressively. He grabbed me and lifted me to him, wrapping my legs around his torso.

We landed on the bed, him on his back, with me straddling him on top.

I took the top of his button down shirt and ripped it open, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

"I would have taken it off." He broke away to tell me.

"I'll buy you a new one." I leaned over to kiss him again.

His lips trailed down my neck, making me tremble with anticipation the farther down he went.

"Oh…Edward…" I moaned as he licked my belly button, rubbing my already hard nipples.

He grabbed my underwear on both sides and ripped it clear off my body.

I brought my head up to look at him going lower, "I would have taken it off."

He looked up and smirked, "I'll buy you a new one."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…._" Edward was hyperventilating.

"Here we go again." I mumbled, lying next to him.

"How are you not freaking out right now!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I had a good time. Emmett would be proud."

He looked horrified, "Oh my God I have to tell him."

I sat up quickly, "Oh no you don't."

"I'm his best friend." He argued.

"And I'm his baby sister." I tried reasoning, "He'll not only murder you, but he'll murder me for ruining his friendship with _you_."

"I have to tell him." He said again.

I sighed, "Okay so maybe you should have told him when you didn't know who I was, but having sex with me again? Right after Emmett introduced me as his little sister? Do you have a death wish?"

He slapped his forehead and groaned. "I'm fucked."

"Literally." I said.

He glared daggers.

"Oh come on!" I whined, "That was a good one!"

…

Bella decided to go back to her hotel to get ready for tonight. She flipped a bitch when I tried to bring her saying 'I don't need a man to take care of me!'. She was going to be a difficult one.

I lay back in bed thinking, but all I could do was smell her in my sheets. I shook my head trying to get the image of her face out of there.

I thought about her quick mouth and her short temper. I laughed to myself, any normal guy would run far, far away, but I couldn't help it.

The sex was great, it couldn't get any better, but there was just something about her that never failed to draw me in.

The girl was crazy for sure, but she was unique.

Dude I'm fucked.

…

"Rose you'll hate my brother." I said.

"Oh great," She said sarcastically. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Just try and be nice, okay?" I pleaded.

"Bella," She scoffed, "I am the queen of nice."

"Uh huh." I said, "Sure."

We were on our way to the club. I decided not to tell Rosalie about Edward. She knew I hooked up with someone last night but I told her it was the bartender. I didn't want to complicate things even more by having more people know.

Besides, she was already worried about me as it is.

"You look beautiful." Emmett kissed me on the cheek as soon as we met up with them.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I was wearing a black, halter top dress that hugged every curve. I decided to leave my hair down, and tame my curls a little better. The stilettos I wore were dangerous to anyone in a five feet radius, but they looked good.

"Emmett," I gestured to Rose. "I want you to meet Rosalie."

"Hi." She smiled.

I could see that he was instantly smitten. I knew that would happen, Rose was a beauty.

What I didn't expect was that Rose was _blushing. _There was no way in hell she could like a guy like Emmett!

He was good looking I guess, but Emmett was _Emmett._

"Umm…" Feeling awkward, "Maybe I should…"

I left the two lovebirds at it and went to find a drink.

"I'll have a Blue Moon, no orange!" I called out to the bartender.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A voice said in my ear.

"Put it on this guy's tab." I said as the bartender handed me my beer.

I tried walking away, but not before the asshole grabbed my arm.

"Hey the least you could do was give me your number." He squeezed.

"The least I can do is kick you in the balls if you don't let me go!" I screamed.

I pulled away and managed to spill my beer all over this asshole. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Bitch." He shoved me into the wall.

"Hey!" Turns out the wall was Edward.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Tough man asked.

What Edward did next, shocked me, and turned me on a little.

He grabbed the guy by his collar and said something to him, I didn't hear, the music was too loud, but I could tell it was a threat. One that Edward would follow through on considering the look on the guys face.

"Next time you'll be more of a gentleman." Edward said pushing him away.

The man scrambled off into the crowd and I was left gawking at Edward.

"What?" He asked.

"That was incredibly sexy." I told him.

He blushed and I couldn't help sidling up closer to him.

"What if Emmett sees?" He backed away.

"Emmett is off in his own little world." I prowled. "And now your all left to me."

He kept looking behind me, probably to see if Emmett was around, but all I could do was touch him. Everywhere.

I raked my hands down his chest, feeling his chiseled muscles beneath his shirt, and I couldn't stop pressing our bodies together. We could have been naked for the full we had.

I nibbled on his neck, loving the scent of him.

"Bella." He groaned.

"Let's get out of here." I gazed into his hungry eyes.

He nodded as I led him out of the club and into a waiting taxi.


End file.
